


Courageous Love

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Adventure, Courageous Love, F/M, Mid-Season, Romance, interference, one-sided, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and Sora have been dancing around each other for years. But, Sora's lost faith in Tai's feelings and turns to Matt. Is she really ready to move on and leave Tai behind? Confronted before Matt's concert during the holidays, will she start to think on her actions? MAIN: Taiora. Bit on the side MattOC and IzzyOC as well as others. Slight language warning. Intro to OC in beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costly

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Digimon or the characters, but I do own Harada Etsuyo and Tsuki Naku.  
> NOTE: Tsuki Naku is a character that is also used in my long-running Digimon Frontier fan fiction called My Hero. Where she was originally used in the Adventures series, and she's a bit different in personality. Not as shy and more out-going. Also, the digivolutions she undergoes in Frontier are modified versions of her Digimon partner in this series. If there is a need to look more into what the digimon look like, I've started up the designs a bit and placed up in deviantArt. My username is FellDownAlone and if you go to my gallery there will be a folder for Digimon OCs. I haven't gotten quite yet to Sarumon or Tobimon, but I hope to shortly within a weekend or so.
> 
> Anyhow, this series will mostly be a look over Tai and Sora's relationship with a few side romances that I don't want to put too much detail in. Only a little bit with the OCs, especially since we don't want them to take the lime light.

She was only nine, a year older than T.K. when it happened. She and the others were transported to the digital world for the first time and they all met their partners, and she met hers. Kari was later found to be one more digidestined, and after a few more battles, within and outside of the group, everyone was finally able to come out safe and alive. Their friends, however, would have to be left behind. They parted, an emptiness in their hearts, but hope.

A few years later, they grew as individuals and as a group. The digidestined were called on once more with a few extras; Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken and Etsuyo. Davis and Yolei were the same age as T.K. and Kari, while Ken was as well but he lived in a different area and attended a different school. Cody was a few years younger, and Harada Etsuyo was in the same class and year as she, Tsuki Naku, was.

Naku was like any other digidestined, she deeply cherished her friends, but what she also cherished was their relationship with each other aside from her. She couldn’t bear to see any of them fight.

It was the holidays, there was snow about and the younger digidestined were having a get-together, for Naku and Etsuyo would soon be attending middle school with some of the older members of their team, and to include Ken with their festivities was something much looked forward to. Any thoughts of the digital world were temporarily pushed to the back of their minds. There was a mention, that evening of Matt’s concert, and though no one said they were going to go, Naku made it her mission to. She merely wanted to support her friend.

Until, as she made her way to the back, she paused when she heard a voice, “Hey, Sora, wait up!” That was Tai…

"Oh, Tai…" From around the corner of the tent, the young brunette noticed the way Sora seemed bashful, shifting as if to try to hide the gift she was holding. There was bickering between Gabumon and Biyomon almost as soon as Matt’s partner opened the door, declaring the other was busy getting ready.

"So, um, Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody?" He faltered momentarily, the speed of his words increasing, "I mean, not that it matters to me, just wondering…"

Sora turned to him, her voice a bit lighter, “No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards.” She laughed, though it seemed forced and nervous.

"Oh…" there was a light crack in the deep of Tai’s voice. "I see. Matt, huh?" Sora seemed tense, her free hand coming up as if in comfort, but she was surprised to see that Tai was walking towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling. "I-It’s okay."

"You’re not mad at me, Tai?" Her voice raised in pitch at the boy’s name but he started to turn her in the direction of the opened door.

"No of course not," he lightly shoved her inside. "Now get in there and say ‘hi’ to Matt for me."

Sora paused before looking over her shoulder, “Thanks, Tai.” Agumon called out for the delicious smelling cookies, and Sora promised him that she’d make some especially for him some time. She turned and walked in.

"I’ll be waiting," Tai replied, an almost forlorn smile on his face.

Watching all of this, it agitated Naku, her petite digital companion that was no larger than her palm, Sarumon, equally annoyed as she sat on her friend’s shoulder, the light burst of flame atop her furred head quivering with a negative emotion. And so, the brunette scurried quickly, over and past Tai, calling out, “Wait! Sora, wait!”

The older girl paused, looking back once more as Naku walked in behind her. “Naku? What are you doing here?”

Still a little agitated, violet eyes turned to Tai who was more or less confused with the situation. She waved to the boy, “Let’s go in together, Sora.”

"But, Naku-"

"Come on~!" the younger sang as she pushed Sora further in, Sarumon climbing to the top of her head as Biyomon was quick to follow, Gabumon closing the door behind them; one of the most confused of all. Once inside, Naku grabbed the cookies out of Sora’s hands and placed them into Gabumon’s paws. "Why don’t you digis go and chill with those? I need to speak with Sora privately."

"Naku," Sora half-gasped, "we’re backstage!"

Naku scowled, adjusting her heavy coat as the digimon scurried away. Most of the band was scattered and on stage to adjust their instruments, the techies were too busy making sure everything was perfect to even pay attention to the two girls. “I know where we are, that’s why I want to make this quick,” she replied.

"Make what quick?"

Chin up, Naku pointed to the floor, face stern, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

Sora didn’t like the attitude or tone given to her, and as such she responded a bit defensively, “What do you mean? I’m here giving Matt his present before the concert.”

A brown brow rose, “So, are you two dating now, or something like that?”

Just as the older girl was about to immediately respond in an outrage, she stopped herself. Seeming to inhale to calm herself, her cheeks gained a red color to them, “Even if we are, what’s it to you?”

Violet eyes narrowed, “Why Matt? What about  _Tai_?!” The level of Naku’s voice rose and had Sora panicking even the slightest, she reached out calling the girl’s name in horror aiming to cover her mouth with her free hand but it was slapped away before it could reach the younger girl. “No! Listen! You’re an idiot! You’re settling! And, taking advantage! Tai and you were always dancing around each other for years and now this shit?! Do you know how many times he tried to reach out to you but you were too pissy to accept?! He walked on eggshells trying to please you! You’re feeling lonely because you don’t understand Tai! So, you’re taking advantage of Matt’s feelings to make yourself feel better! You’re just being selfish! You never tried to talk to Tai! About any of this! Crest of love my ass, you don’t deserve i-!”

Unable to bear anymore of the other’s words, Sora’s palm came in abrupt contact with Naku’s cheek. “What do you know about any of  _this_?!” she cried, tears of anger stinging her eyes. “You’re only getting yourself involved now because of Matt! You’ve always had your eyes on him so now you want to interfere! You don’t care about Tai, Matt, or me, you’re the selfish one!”

"Sora?"

Both of the girls turned to see a flushed Matt frozen as he was recently stepping in from being on stage, the set-up almost complete.

"Matt…" Sora whispered his name, a pang of guilt in her chest as Naku blushed a bright red.

Almost hesitant, the blonde boy looked over to Naku, “Naku, what’s…going on over here?”

Sarumon slid down from atop brunette hair, nuzzling into the girl’s neck, the palm-sized rookie, big-eyed, cooed. Naku, however, bit her lip as her eyes began to water and the red of her cheeks grew a darker shade in shame, “Go to hell, the both of you! See if I care!” And she turned on her heel, rushing out of the building. Once more, Sora called out to her, though more in a concerned manner than earlier, but it was too late as the door opened and slammed shut behind her.

"Sora," Matt turned to the girl that he was now standing beside, a hand about the small of her back, "what was that?"

"That…was…" she paused, trying to think of the best explanation, but she was interrupted, or rather saved, as a member of his band called out.

"Matt, we gotta get out there!"

"Coming!" he called back before placing a quick kiss to Sora’s cheek. "I’ll talk to you after the show."

"Ah…right…" Sora responded a bit nervously. She had no idea how much or if any at all of the conversation was heard by Matt, but as she waved to him and saw that excited grin on his face, she didn’t dare question it for now. All there was left was facing Tai in the audience.

 

* * *

"You  _what_?!”

The screeched question came from Izzy, the night after the concert and the commotion that spread during. Naku, along with her friend and one of the newer additions to the team, Etsuyo; who by contrast of her violet-eyed brunette friend was a red-tinted blonde with hazel eyes; sat in the older digidestined’s room. Naku and Etsuyo both enjoyed the boy’s company as well as to the fact that they were close in age and he was a great confidant.

Naku flinched from the boy’s response to her confession of the incident that took place before the concert, Sarumon on her shoulder flinched as Etsuyo’s Tobimon; a canine with a light blonde coat, pointed stub-like paws and levitating spheres, small and atop his ears and tail; rose his head as he laid beside his partner who was sitting criss-crossed on the floor in jeans and tight tank, long hair up in a loose ponytail. “I couldn’t help myself,” the brunette admitted. “Seeing the way Tai looked, and the whole conversation…and knowing them…I couldn’t help but step in!”

"But…" Izzy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, Naku, I know you love your friends and all, but you gotta believe me when I say that you shouldn’t interfere with their relationships with each other. It never goes well that way."

"But, if I let it go on, Matt might get hurt."

"And, he might end up getting hurt just as much, if not more, if you step in and break up his dream," Etsuyo added, petting her digital friend to advise him to go back to closing his eyes.

Naku huffed, “I don’t trust Sora. She doesn’t understand what love is like and she doesn’t know how to make the right choice. She only thinks about her own happiness. She doesn’t care about anyone else.”

"That’s not anyway to speak of a friend, Naku," Izzy commented, sounding a bit down at the way the girl spoke of the other.

The brunette shrugged, “Well, Sora and I never really got along. I don’t see her much as a friend, more of an ally.”

"Naku…"

"Well, you know, you’re pretty young yourself," Etsuyo popped in. "What makes you think you understand what ‘love’ versus ‘like’ and how it should all be done ‘properly’ better than she does?"

\- 


	2. Over and Over, Round and Round

“Because I do,” Naku puffed out her cheeks with furrowed brows, crossing her arms in defense. “I’m an observer. Analyzing what I learn is what I do.”

“But, it’s not all that simple,” Izzy released a heavy sigh, hands coming up to his forehead, fingers gingerly rotating against his temples. He was starting to develop a headache. “Even adults have trouble with things like these. Naku, when all is said and done, you just leave things as they are. What’s between two people is between them and them alone, understand?”

“I don’t like it either,” a prickly soft voice spoke. It was Sarumon who leapt from Naku’s lap and dashed over and up-on hands and feet-onto Izzy’s desk to get a better look at the boy face to face as he sat in his chair. “Their emotions are unsettling.”

Izzy’s eyes took in how the small flame atop Sarumon’s head twitched and one corner of his lips turned downwards, “You can’t fix everything that unsettles you, Sarumon.”

The digimon blinked several times before inquiring, “Why not?”

“Because you can’t,” the last word was almost covered by a yawn as Tobimon stretched out his front paws. He shook his head, eyes keen on the monkey-like creature. “Just leave it be. At least for tonight. My head is hurting from all of this circling around with words.”

Looking at her watch, Naku sighed, “It _is_ getting late.” She stood with a grunt, grabbing her coat, dusting off her knees and backside before she stretched her arms above her head, spine cracking once as she said, “I’ll head home. Etsuyo, you coming?”

Instantly, the girl’s cheeks turned pink. She looked to Tobimon, who refused eye contact with her, before her eyes flickered from Izzy to Naku, “Well, Izzy was going to help me with the winter homework.”

Naku rose a brow, a devious smile on her lips that she poorly attempted to cover with her hand, “You’re spending the night?”

Etsuyo’s shoulders tensed, but she refused to be patronized, “No, my parents are out at a holiday party right now. They’ll pick me up on the way home.”

“Though, my parents said you’d be more than welcome to stay the night, Etsuyo,” Izzy’s tone sounded as though it was to remind her and Naku wondered how many times they had this conversation. “I’m perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch.”

“No, couches are rarely comfortable for sleeping,” she waved off bashfully. “Besides, it’s hard for me sleep if it’s not my own bed. But, thank you, again.”

Izzy smiled with a half-shrug, “Don’t mention it. Any time.”

“Well, then,” Naku clapped her hands together and Sarumon was quick to scurry over and sat herself in one of the large pockets of her partner’s coat; as Naku had reapplied it. “I’ll be going then.” She slipped to the door, beaming with a wave, “Don’t have too much fun, you two!” And, she was gone, not giving Izzy or Etsuyo the chance to bid her a goodnight. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants, scowling as she made her way out to the streets. She sighed, eyes ahead but not quite looking as she thought, _What do I do now?_

\- 


	3. Uncertain Paths

Restless. His eyes up at the ceiling, Matt couldn’t help but lie there as his many thoughts rushed through his head. He was thinking about Sora. Sora and Naku. Sora and Tai.

Tai. Tai was his best friend. They fought all the time, but they were best friends. Are. They are best friends.

Though, he never mentioned anything to Tai about his feelings for Sora. It did eat at him. Thinking back, everyone knew how Tai felt about Sora. It was obvious that Sora was inclined to Tai, as well. Matt, though…he always thought Sora was pretty.

There was something attractive about her, and not just her appearance. Going into middle school, his heart nearly burst when he saw her in her new uniform. She suddenly seemed so much more mature. She was beautiful and she glowed even when she wasn’t smiling. He sighed, hating himself for feeling the heat in his cheeks.

He was glad he was alone and in the dark. Well, alone save for Gabumon. That didn’t count, though. Gabumon never bothered him where it mattered. The Digimon knew how important Sora was to him.

Is to him. He also knows how important his friendship with Tai is to him. The blonde groaned softly, scratching at his scalp as he tried to think. Or, tried to get rid of the thinking. He remembered Naku the previous night.

The way she looked. She was so upset, and he knew it had something to do with him. She hadn’t talked to him since then. Sure, it was just a little over twenty-four hours, but with what happened... He felt the need to apologize even though he didn’t do anything wrong.

He didn’t. So, why did it feel this way? He sat up, grumbling as he rubbed at a tense shoulder. He huffed a heavy sigh, head lolling back to get rid of the kinks in his neck. He clenched his eyes shut, then opened them before slipping out of bed. Gabumon snuck to the foot of the mattress, curled up and undisturbed.

Matt didn’t bother putting a shirt on, but he did slip on a pair of sweats before shuffling out of his room to the kitchen. He glanced at the light of the clock and sighed to see that it was just past two in the morning. He was glad he didn’t have school that day with break still occurring, but he did have things he needed to do; like homework. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, not even knowing what to do next. He was irritated, now.

He couldn’t sleep, but he had no idea what to do about it or to distract himself from it. He just had too much in his head. He considered going back to his room and jumping onto the computer, but even if he messaged someone they were probably asleep like a normal person. Who would he message anyway? He hadn’t heard from Sora, now that he thought about it. They were just fine when he last saw her. Maybe she’s thinking about what happened with Naku, too. Maybe she’s just busy. It’s the holidays afterall.

“Matt?”

The blonde spun and saw that his Digi-friend peeked out with the door cracked opened. Matt rubbed at an eye so tired it felt sore, “Hey, Gabumon.”

“What are you doing up so late? Is everything all right?”

“I’m fine,” though he looked exhausted. “Just some trouble sleeping. You should go back to bed.”

Gabumon yawned, “Why don’t we make some warm milk? You need your rest, too.”

“Fresh out of milk,” Matt chuckled. That was a lie. They’d been out of milk for weeks.

“Is something bothering you?” Gabumon stepped out to approach the blonde. “You can tell me anything, Matt.”

“I know,” the young man insisted. “It’s nothing. I mean it. You can go back to bed.”

Gabumon seemed reluctant. His eyes examined Matt’s appearance before he sighed, “All right. I’ll wait for you.” He scampered away, back into the room. Matt felt a small bit of relief, while more guilt itched at him. It was late, there was no reason to get Gabumon involved in this now.

Not that he even knew what “this” was. He just knew people were upset and somehow he was involved. No. He knew how he was involved. He rubbed at his face with a groan as he sat at the table.

He slumped forward, leaning with his elbows on his knees. What was he doing?

* * *

Matt wasn’t even aware of when or how he got to bed that morning. He hadn’t even managed to sleep in, the sun was on his face and he cursed it as he tried to hide under his covers. He ached inside and out, his stomach was churning, and his skin felt dirty for some reason. Eventually, it proved futile to try to remain asleep, but he still didn’t hop out of bed. He glared at the ceiling, remembering the irritation he felt last night and the irritation quickly finding its way back to Matt now.

He sat up, then groaned as he rubbed at his temples. His vision was spinning and his head was throbbing. He felt hot and he briefly wondered if he was ill. His stomach made a noise that didn’t sound like it was wanting food. He leaned against his wall, and sighed.

The wall felt cool to his skin in this winter season. He shivered pleasantly. His blue eyes opened once again, and he noticed that Gabumon was missing. He wasn’t worried, though. He wasn’t thinking of much in all honesty.

Then, his phone went off. His heart skipped, wondering who it might be. He wasn’t sure who he hoped it was, but he reached out to his desk with a small groan to grab his cell. He opened it blindly, then went back to leaning into the wall, “Hello?”

_“Hey, Matt.”_

“T.K.?” He really wasn’t expecting his brother.

_“Matt? Is something wrong? You don’t sound too good.”_

Matt sighed shakily, “I’m fine. Just a rough night.”

_“Was there a fight?”_

“Huh? Oh, no. Gabumon and I are safe. I just couldn’t sleep. Maybe too much caffeine.”

_“…should I come over?”_

“No, I’ll be all right. Just a slow start.”

_“…if you’re sure…”_

“I’m sure.”

_“…anyway…um…well…”_

“Hm?”

_“I was wondering…if you and Dad had any plans next weekend. I thought, maybe we could do something. I don’t know what, yet, but…”_

Matt smiled. “I don’t know what Dad’s schedule is like. He didn’t come home last night. I’ll check and let you know. Even if he’s not free, we can do something together.”

_“…yeah…I’d like that.”_

**-TBC**


End file.
